Towards You
by Leonpie
Summary: [KookV] Jungkook menemukan dirinya terombang-ambing oleh desas-desus tentang sosok Kim Taehyung. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu tentangnya, kecuali kenyataan bahwa ia tak dapat berbicara. Akan tetapi, manusia terkadang lupa, bahwa apa yang mereka lihat dan mereka dengar, tidak selalu menunjukkan keadaan yang sebenarnya.
1. 000: Prolog

"Kudengar wajahnya benar-benar hancur, dan matanya berwarna putih. Kau bisa mati hanya dengan menatapnya!"

"Benar, aku juga sudah dengar tentang itu! Dan apa kalian tahu? Orang yang _tidak boleh kita sebutkan namanya_ itu selalu menyembunyikan tangan kirinya dalam balutan perban."

"Aku hampir tidak pernah melihatnya, apa yang dia lakukan di dalam rumah sepanjang hari, ya?"

"Apa dia menguliti manusia di dalam rumahnya? Memotong-motong bagian tubuh mereka dan menguburnya di halaman belakang? Orang-orang tertutup biasanya melakukan itu!"

Jungkook terperanjat --praktis terbangun dari tidur siangnya, lantas menarik lepas sepasang _earphone_ yang menggantung pada masing-masing telinga-- saat pekikan lantang sekelompok anak sekolah dasar nyaris menulikan gendang telinganya. Ruang tamu yang semula tertata begitu baik, kini telah penuh oleh berbagai camilan lengkap dengan karton-karton jus yang dicuri dari dapurnya. Jungkook mengusak rambut dan duduk bersila di atas sofa. Memandang murka kepada lima kepala yang membentuk lingkaran tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Jungkook mengenal baik salah satu di antaranya. Dia adalah Sowon, gadis kecil berkucir kuda dari keluarga Kal. Jungkook tidak memiliki siapapun di kota metropolitan ini, dan orang tua gadis itu mengurusnya tanpa pamrih. Sowon sudah seperti seorang adik baginya. Jungkook tak pernah membatasi gerak-geriknya dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu mendatangi kediamannya setiap waktu.

Akan tetapi, suatu hari sekelompok makhluk tidak diundang tiba-tiba saja memasuki pelataran rumahnya dan memulai konferensi meja bundar secara mendadak. Menjadikan ruang tamunya sebagai markas permanen --Sowon yang mengusulkan ide tersebut secara sepihak--, dan hal itu sudah seperti rutinitas harian mereka; membicarakan tetangga sebelah rumah yang tampak begitu terisolasi dari lingkungan sosial.

Sowon mulai membicarakan kekhawatirannya dengan raut luar biasa serius, seakan-akan nasib penduduk Korea Selatan bergantung kepadanya.

" _Aku perlu membahas kecurigaanku pada tetangga baru di samping rumahmu,_ samchon _. Ini penting sekali, demi kelangsungan hidupmu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tinggal di sekitar pembunuh berdarah dingin. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membawa teman-temanku,_ " jelasnya ketika ditanyai.

Ini menggelikan. Sungguh sebuah pemikiran yang tak berdasar. Hanya karena seseorang mengenakan pakaian hitam, belum tentu ia sedang berduka. Anak-anak itu hanya terlalu banyak menonton televisi, Jungkook pikir.

Kakinya menapak pada permukaan lantai, berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebuah karton jus dari dalam sana. Ia butuh mendinginkan kerongkongan beserta kepalanya yang berdenyut oleh kekesalan. Lamat-lamat Jungkook dapat mendengar isi percakapan mereka. Tidak, ia sedikitpun tak menyimpan maksud untuk menguping, suara-suara itu masuk ke dalam lubang telinganya begitu saja.

"Malam ini salah satu dari kita harus masuk ke halaman rumahnya dan memasang kamera."

Jungkook tersedak. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kepala kecil mereka? Merekam secara diam-diam jelas bukan hal yang pantas untuk dilakukan. Maka berjalanlah ia menuju ruang tamu. Berdiri di balik punggung-punggung sempit mereka dengan tangan terlipat sangsi, "Tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang diizinkan untuk memasang apapun di rumah siapapun, itu tindakan kriminal."

Sowon berbalik hendak protes, rautnya tampak sangat terganggu, "Jungkook _samchon_ , kau tidak mengerti."

"Oh, aku sangat mengerti. Hanya karena orang itu tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya, bukan berarti kalian bisa menudingnya sebagai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin," -- _dasar kekanakan_ , Jungkook menyimpan dua kata terakhir di dalam kepalanya. Karena, _well_ , mereka memang sekelompok anak-anak, ia tidak akan berdebat dengan itu.

"Benar, dia bukan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dia pasti punya komplotan," seorang anak berkacamata turut berkomentar. Telunjuknya bergerak di bawah dagu dengan kening berkerut-kerut. Dan asumsi itu secara otomatis mengundang pekikan lain dari sekitarnya.

 _Gosh_.

Terserah saja, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh sekelompok anak berusia sebelas tahun? Mereka hanya sibuk menyusun rencana, tak akan ada satupun dari strategi mereka yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Jungkook kembali menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa, derit kecil terdengar begitu menerima bobot tubuhnya. Ia memilih fokus menyaksikan kabar perekonomian dunia di televisi dan menyesap jus jeruknya dalam hisapan pendek.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan," Jungkook melirik dari sudut matanya. Sowon berdiri di antara teman-temannya dan seluruh mata tertuju hanya kepadanya, "Kita akan berkumpul di depan rumah itu pukul tujuh malam," ucapnya lugas dengan sorot otoriter; begitu mutlak dan tidak mungkin ditawar-tawar. Sepintas Jungkook dapat membayangkan mereka berada dalam balutan jas hitam, tengah menyusun rencana pembantaian, dengan Sowon sebagai pemimpinnya.

Setelah anggukan konfirmatif selesai diluncurkan, kelimanya bangkit dan berteriak hampir bersamaan, "Terimakasih makanannya, Jungkook _samchon_!"

Kemudian menghilang begitu saja di balik pintu tanpa menunggu balasan dari pemilik rumah.

.

.

.

Jungkook pikir, tidak seharusnya ia ikut campur dalam rencana anak sekolah dasar. Akan tetapi ia sedikit --benar-benar hanya sedikit-- penasaran dan berakhir duduk di balkon lantai dua rumahnya yang memberikan akses pandang cukup luas untuk mengawasi pergerakan anak-anak itu dari jarak aman.

Berbekal sekotak jus dan setoples kue kering, Jungkook duduk menghadap tepat ke pelataran di samping rumahnya. Jika dilihat-lihat, rumah itu memang sedikit aneh. Tempat sampahnya selalu terlihat penuh meski menurut desas-desus yang beredar, rumah itu dihuni oleh seorang pria. Apa yang dilakukannya hingga menghasilkan tumpukan sampah sebanyak itu?

Dari tempatnya, Jungkook dapat melihat pemandangan di balik rumah itu. Ada banyak sekali tanaman hias dengan kelopak berwarna-warni. Musim semi membuat taman kecil itu tampak begitu indah. Kenyataan tersebut kontan mengikis rasa curiga di dalam kepalanya. Pria menyeramkan macam apa yang membuat kebun bunga di halaman rumahnya?

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, sekelompok anak-anak terlihat berkumpul di depan gerbang rumah itu. Mereka terlampau berisik untuk ukuran orang yang hendak memata-matai. Sowon mendorong seorang anak laki-laki di antara mereka, diikuti oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain, agar segera menjalankan rencana. Anak laki-laki itu tampak ketakutan, tetapi memilih untuk tetap berjalan masuk dan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri amatiran. Jungkook mendengus geli dan menyesap jusnya seraya bertopang dagu.

Perlahan-lahan, anak itu menghampiri jendela. Mengintip sedikit sebelum menempatkan sebuah kamera di antara pot tanaman hias. Saat akan berbalik pergi, anak laki-laki itu tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan jatuh dengan suara menyakitkan. Tiba-tiba lampu teras rumah itu menyala, diikuti suara gerendel pintu yang dibuka.

Anak laki-laki itu bangkit dengan teramat panik. Ia tergelincir beberapa kali sampai benar-benar dapat berdiri tegak. Namun ia spontan menjerit ketika sebuah siluet dan derit pintu menginterupsi langkah kakinya. Anak-anak lain memanggil namanya berulang kali, dan mereka meninggalkan tempat itu segera setelah rekan mereka berhasil selamat.

Jungkook masih di sana. Terpaku dan membaca setiap gelagat yang di lakukan tetangga misteriusnya. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu kecil di dalam balutan _hoodie oversized_ yang menutupi hingga setengah wajahnya, dan Jungkook tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena alasan itu.

Lalu, di tengah hening dan gelapnya malam, Jungkook merasakannya.

Sepasang mata menemukan keberadaannya, dan menatapnya teramat lekat.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

Leonpie,

[15 Mei 2018]


	2. 001: Stillness

Jungkook tidak mengerti, apa yang menyenangkan dari menjahili seorang tunawicara.

Di depan matanya, sekelompok pemuda -tiga orang pemuda lebih tepatnya- berdiri mengelilingi seorang pemuda lainnya, yang kini tengah menggapai udara dengan sepasang kaki berjinjit. Mulutnya terbuka hendak menyuarakan protes, namun yang terdengar hanya suara putus asa dan derai tawa yang menyertai.

Mereka tidak hanya merampas sebuah catatan kecil dari genggaman pemuda itu, tidak sekadar meniru gaya bicaranya yang _kepayahan_ , atau menarik beberapa lembar uang dari dalam sakunya tanpa izin. Mereka tidak segan melakukan serangan fisik dan anak-anak lain yang menyaksikan itu sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melerai.

Entah mengapa, rasanya ia ingin berlari dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan ke wajah mereka. Namun, sepintas kemudian Jungkook menyadari bahwa menghadapi sekelompok pemuda seorang diri sama saja dengan melawan maut, sebanyak apapun kalimat sanjungan yang ia terima berkat kemampuan bela diri yang ia tekuni. Dan sesering apapun ia memenangkan kejuaraan.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau berpikir untuk bergeser dari tempatmu," Hoseok memperingati. Meski seluruh perhatiannya terpusat pada gulungan _jajangmyeon_ di atas garpu, Jungkook dapat mendengar nada serius dalam suaranya, "Kau tidak melihat apapun. Berpura-pura saja seperti yang lain."

Jungkook menoleh. Untuk sesaat, ia berpikir bahwa -mungkin saja- Hoseok memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran yang tidak pernah ia sangka selama ini. Jungkook berdeham, kemudian mengangkat bahu seakan-akan ia tidak peduli pada apapun, "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa," sahutnya sambil menunduk, kembali memusatkan perhatian pada menu makan siangnya yang belum tersentuh.

"Katakan itu pada sisi manusiawimu," dengusan singkat terdengar. Hoseok mengangkat garpu dalam genggamannya, lantas menuding kawan baiknya dengan kening berkerut-kerut, "Kau pasti berpikir untuk melawan mereka semua, dan berakhir mengepalkan tanganmu kuat-kuat," ucapan Hoseok praktis meregangkan kepal tangannya yang mengerat. Hoseok tertawa puas karenanya, "Kau dan rasa keadilanmu yang tinggi, Jungkook. Bagus jika kau membantu orang, tapi jangan campuri urusan mereka terlalu jauh."

Jungkook hanya diam. Pikirnya menjeritkan hal serupa dengan apa yang Hoseok tuturkan. Akan tetapi matanya tak bisa berhenti mengintip, memeriksa sejauh apa kejahilan itu akan berlanjut.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Sebelah alis terangkat. Hoseok mengernyit sebelum mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook, "Siapa?" Tanyanya memastikan, "Para berandal itu? Atau Kim Taehyung dari jurusan sastra Korea?"

"Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook mengulang.

Hoseok mengangkat garpunya sekali lagi, menunjuk lurus-lurus kepada seorang pemuda yang tengah berjinjit dengan begitu menyedihkan, "Dia, yang tidak bisa bicara itu, namanya Kim Taehyung," Hoseok menjeda untuk memasukkan sesuap _jajangmyeon_ ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya dengan hati-hati, dan Jungkook menunggu tanpa menyela, "Aku tidak mengenalnya, tidak ada yang benar-benar mengenalnya. Kim Taehyung punya semilyar rahasia tentang hidupnya dan ia hidup dalam lautan desas-desus."

 _Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu tentangnya._

"Desas-desus seperti apa?" Jungkook tidak dapat menahan nada penasaran di dalam suaranya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berusaha. Jungkook ingin tahu, apa yang sudah Kim Taehyung lakukan sampai membuatnya harus _membayar_ dengan _harga_ semahal ini.

Hoseok bergerak gelisah di tempatnya, terlihat enggan berbicara. Ia mengusap tengkuk sebelum menyahut separuh berbisik, "Katanya, Kim Taehyung itu, membiayai hidupnya dengan cara yang tidak benar. Dia menempeli orang lain dengan wajah polosnya dan mendapatkan uang dalam semalam."

 _Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu tentang Kim Taehyung, dan orang-orang menyimpulkan persoalan hidupnya semudah itu._

Dan Jungkook tidak mengerti mengapa akalnya begitu tidak bisa menerima segala alasan tersebut. Bagaimana jika semua yang mereka katakan tidak lebih dari sebuah omong kosong? Rumor telah disebar, dan Kim Taehyung telah menerima semua perlakuan tidak menyenangkan atas sesuatu yang tidak ia perbuat.

"Dan lagi," Hoseok melanjutkan, "Aku pernah mendengar bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah seorang _gay_."

Jungkook mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Pemuda itu mengedik singkat, "Tidakkah itu menjelaskan sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," Jungkook menggeleng disertai kekehan hambar, "Dia menyukai laki-laki, lalu kenyataan itu menjadikannya pantas menerima semua kebencian?"

"Hei, bukan begitu-"

"Aku _gay_ , dan kau juga sama. Ada banyak sekali orang seperti itu di kampus ini. Kenapa hanya dia yang diperlakukan tidak adil?" Jungkook hampir berteriak, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa marah. Semua ketidakadilan ini membuat emosinya terguncang.

Ia tidak mengenal Taehyung. Namun, menyaksikan pemuda itu berdiri dan berusaha seorang diri, terasa amat salah untuk dijadikan sebuah tontonan.

"Jangan marah padaku, _sial_. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kudengar," Hoseok bersungut-sungut. Sekali lagi meringkus satu gulungan _jajangmyeon_ ke dalam mulutnya, "Dan aku tidak sama sepertimu."

Jungkook mendengus jengah, " _Yeah_ , _tidak sama sepertimu_ , aku tidak pernah menyimpan foto laki-laki di dalam dompetku," tuturnya seraya tergelak sarkas. Seketika saja Hoseok tersedak dan menyambar gelas teh lemonnya dengan panik. Bertanya-tanya di dalam hati bagaimana mungkin Jungkook mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini -ia pikir- telah dijaganya dengan teramat baik.

Bertepatan dengan itu, keributan mendadak sirna secara tidak wajar. Jungkook memutar kepala, dan mendapati seseorang baru saja bergabung ke dalam lingkaran kerusuhan. Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh lebih rendah -jika dibandingkan dengan sekelompok berandal itu- namun dengan begitu berani dan tanpa sedikitpun keraguan, merampas catatan kecil dari genggaman mereka dan menarik pemuda tunawicara itu ke balik punggungnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Salah satu berandal itu membentak, namun tidak cukup ampuh untuk mengikis keberaniannya.

Sebab, alih-alih merasa takut, pemuda itu justru menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya dan memoles sebuah seringai, "Aku tidak perlu berpikir untuk menjauhkan temanku dari orang sepertimu," tukasnya lugas, "Sebaliknya, berpikirlah, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku melakukan sedikit kekerasan dan membuatmu tidak berani menampakkan diri di depanku selamanya?"

Untuk sesaat, keheningan melingkupi seluruh pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Lalu pada menit berikutnya, tawa membahana terdengar, " _Dik_ , apa kau bergurau? Karena kupikir itu berhasil," salah satu di antara mereka melangkah semakin dekat, mengusap puncak kepalanya main-main, lantas berujar rendah, " _Enyahlah selagi aku memintamu_."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alis. Rasanya, wajah itu tampak tidak asing baginya.

"Habislah mereka," Hoseok bergumam, dan Jungkook praktis menoleh, "Park Jimin itu, mengerikan sekali jika sudah menyangkut teman baiknya."

Jungkook mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada kerumunan, "Maksudmu Kim Taehyung?" Tanyanya memastikan, "Kau bilang tidak ada satupun yang mengenalnya. Itu sama saja dengan _tidak punya teman_ , kan?"

Hoseok terkekeh pelan, "Aku melupakan satu orang," dagunya terangkat menggantikan fungsi telunjuknya. Menuntun Jungkook untuk turut melihat kepada objek pandang yang sama.

"Dia, Park Jimin. Satu-satunya yang mengenal Kim Taehyung, dan menempelinya setiap waktu."

 _ **BRAK.**_

Secepat kilat, bersamaan dengan suara nafas tercekat dari seisi kantin, Jimin membanting tubuh pria itu dan mengukungnya dengan sebuah bolpoin teracung di depan wajahnya. Melayang tepat di atas kedua mata.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika ujung runcing benda ini menusuk tepat ke dalam matamu?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada humor.

"K-Kau tidak akan berani."

Jimin tertawa, " _Well_ , kau yakin?" Pupilnya bergerak naik, menghujam lurus ke dalam dua pasang mata yang tampak ragu untuk membantu, "Maju selangkah, dan temanmu akan kehilangan pengelihatan untuk selamanya," peringatnya berbahaya, kemudian menunduk lagi, "Kuberi kau kesempatan untuk meminta maaf, dan kembalikan apapun yang telah kau rampas."

Tidak ada respon, tidak ada reaksi. Maka Jimin mengangkat tangannya semakin tinggi, seolah sedang melakukan ancang-ancang untuk menghunuskan ujung runcing bolpoin di dalam genggamannya.

Jungkook pikir, Jimin tidak mungkin benar-benar melakukannya. Kecuali jika pemuda itu telah kehilangan warasnya.

Dan Jimin adalah definisi kegilaan yang sesungguhnya.

Karena pada detik di mana tangannya berada pada ketinggian tertentu, ia menurunkan lengannya kembali dengan gerakan cepat,

"M-Maafkan aku!"

lalu berhenti dua senti di atas wajah pemuda berandal.

Jimin menyeringai puas, dan menerima lembar uang yang mereka berikan. Pemuda itu lantas berdiri setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, menarik tangan kawannya, dan berjalan menjauhi kerumunan, "Aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini terulang kembali," ujarnya tuntas, kemudian menghilang di ujung koridor.

Sepeninggal mereka, Jungkook tiba-tiba saja terkekeh, "Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa?"

Hoseok mengernyit kebingungan, "Apanya?"

Jungkook menggeleng, memilih untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya dan membiarkan Hoseok bersungut-sungut akibat rasa penasarannya.

Jungkook _hampir_ selalu memenangkan setiap pertandingan taekwondo yang ia ikuti semasa sekolah dulu.

Hampir.

Andai saja Park Jimin tidak mengalahkannya di setiap akhir pertandingan.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

a/n

Targetku adalah _1k_ untuk setiap _chapter_. Jadi sampai di sini dulu ya haha.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah meninggalkan _review_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya. Itu kuubah jadi prolog karena menurutku cocoknya begitu / _eh gimana_ /

Dan buat yang sempat tanya soal wattpad, iya, aku punya akun wattpad (dengan nama yang sama; _**Leonpie**_ ), daan sebagian besar _fanfic_ ku memang di _publish_ di sana, di sini hanya beberapa.

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan!


	3. 002: Cardboard

Jungkook membuka kaleng soda di dalam genggamannya dengan hati-hati. Menimbulkan suara berdesis yang memberi bayangan tentang rasa dingin yang mengalir di sepanjang kerongkongannya yang mengering akibat sengatan matahari musim panas.

Hoseok menyeretnya dengan kalimat-kalimat provokasi yang tidak dapat ditolak. Ia berjanji akan menanggung seluruh biaya perjalanan mereka hari ini untuk merayakan hari libur musim panas pertama mereka. Jungkook tidak mampu menolak, ia menyukai segala sesuatu yang gratis. Maka dari itu, meskipun sengatan matahari seperti akan membakar habis seluruh permukaan kulitnya, Jungkook tetap menyeret langkah dan mengikuti kemanapun kerumunan anak laki-laki sekelasnya pergi.

Mereka beramai-ramai mendatangi kedai _ramyeon_ dan membuat keributan dengan suara tawa dan lelucon tentang kehidupan sekolah menengah yang sudah lewat. Jungkook lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan, tertawa di saat yang lain tertawa, lalu menyantap makanannya dengan patuh. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang teman-temannya pikirkan dengan mendatangi kedai _ramyeon_ pada saat musim panas. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu, sebab Jungkook tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun, dan dengan begitu ia dapat menghemat sedikit dari total pengeluaran.

Jungkook tidak memiliki seorangpun di kota metropolitan ini. Ia membiayai hidupnya dengan kiriman rutin setiap bulan dari orang tuanya. Jungkook sempat berpikir untuk bekerja, namun jadwal kuliahnya yang padat tidak memungkinkannya untuk melakukan itu. Mungkin libur musim panas kali ini adalah saatnya.

" _Hey_ , bukankah itu Kim Taehyung?"

Seruan Mingyu membuat seluruh kepala berputar mengikuti arah telunjuknya yang mengacung. Di antara semua orang, Jungkook tidak pernah memikirkan saat dimana ia dan teman-temannya meninggalkan kedai _ramyeon_ dengan perut terisi penuh dan menemukan sosok Taehyung yang sedang berjalan memeluk karton. Sesekali pemuda itu akan mengintip ke dalam karton dan tersenyum pada apapun yang ada di dalamnya.

Suara batuk beruntun yang seperti disengaja tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Jungkook melihat teman-temannya saling melirik satu sama lain, namun tak ada satupun yang membuka mulut. Hingga Mark memulai, "Apa hanya aku yang berpikir bahwa Taehyung terlihat manis?" Ia bertanya dengan tidak yakin, "Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu."

Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan reflek tubuhnya, tapi mendengar itu, kepalanya lekas mengangguk. Ia mengakui itu, dan hal serupa juga dirasakan oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Namun tanpa sahutan berarti, semua orang sepakat untuk berhenti membicarakan hal itu. Sebab meskipun Taehyung terlihat menggemaskan hanya dengan sebuah karton berada di dalam dekapannya, kenyataan itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Ia adalah Kim Taehyung, dan hal itu lantas menjadikan seluruhnya terdengar salah.

Jungkook memandang punggung pemuda itu sekali lagi di kejauhan. Itu adalah jalan yang sama yang selalu ia tempuh untuk sampai ke kawasan tempat tinggalnya. Satu pertanyaan baru mendadak muncul di dalam kepalanya,

"Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya? Dia tinggal di sekitar sini?" Dan Hoseok lebih dulu menyuarakan pertanyaan itu. Teman-temannya menoleh kepadanya, memberi pertanyaan tanpa frasa yang seolah-olah berkata; _kau tahu sesuatu, Jungkook?_

Jungkook hanya diam. Karena walaupun kedai _ramyeon_ ini berada tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, ini adalah kali pertamanya mendapati Taehyung berada di kawasan tersebut. Ditambah lagi, Jungkook tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal setiap orang yang tinggal di sekitar rumahnya. Jadi ia juga tidak akan tahu apabila Taehyung menjadi salah satu di antaranya.

"Dilihat dari reaksimu, sepertinya kau juga tidak tahu, ya," Hoseok menyahut lagi, kemudian tangannya terayun seperti sedang mengusir serangga, "Sudahlah, lagi pula untuk apa kau perlu tahu," katanya, dan topik pembicaraan mereka dengan cepat berganti.

Kenyataannya, Jungkook memang tidak tahu. Tidak ada satupun bentuk penyangkalan yang dapat ia berikan. Karena meskipun ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang sosok itu, Taehyung selalu menutup diri dan menghalangi tangan-tangan yang berusaha menggapainya.

.

.

.

Sore itu Jungkook hampir memejamkan mata di depan televisi yang menyala, ketika suara kenop pintu yang diikuti penampakan seorang gadis kecil segera menginterupsi. Sowon berjalan tanpa semangat dan menjatuhkan diri di sisinya. Seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuhnya dengan kuncir kuda yang melorot di rambutnya. Jungkook tidak melihatnya datang bersama teman-temannya seperti biasa, dan gadis kecil itu terlihat murung.

"Ada yang salah?" Jungkook bertanya dengan hati-hati, lalu melanjutkan, "Dimana teman-temanmu?"

Sowon tidak serta-merta menjawab. Ia menarik dan membuang nafas berulang kali sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Min Soo demam tinggi sejak semalam, dan teman-temanku menolak datang ke rumahmu setelah mendengar kabar itu. Mereka bilang, tetangga sebelah rumahmu adalah penyebabnya," ia menjeda untuk mengambil gelas minuman Jungkook di atas meja. Kemudian meneguknya tanpa permisi. Anak itu, meskipun suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, ia tidak pernah lupa untuk bertingkah menyebalkan.

Jungkook menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencerna setiap kalimat yang Sowon ucapkan. Ia mengingat Min Soo di antara ingatan payahnya setelah beberapa saat. Anak laki-laki malang yang terjatuh di halaman rumah sebelah membayang di dalam kepalanya.

"Mereka menolak datang kemari, tidak ingin main denganku, sebelum aku mencari markas baru," helaan nafas berat dilepaskan, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan _samchon_ kesepian di dalam rumah jika itu benar-benar kulakukan."

Jungkook ingin protes, karena _hey_ , dia tidak ingat pernah setuju tentang keputusan sepihak mereka dengan menjadikan tempat tinggalnya sebagai markas bocah sekolah dasar. Tentu saja dengan senang hati ia akan membiarkan mereka membebaskannya. Jungkook berdeham dan memutuskan menyimpan pemikiran itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah coba menjenguk Min Soo?"

Sowon menggeleng lemah. Jungkook tidak sampai hati melihatnya. Bagaimanapun, anak itu sudah seperti adik baginya -betapapun menyebalkannya ia.

"Dengar, bagaimana jika kita mendatangi rumahnya?" Jungkook memberi saran, "Kali ini kita lakukan dengan cara normal; mengetuk pintu dan memberi salam."

Sowon kontan menggeleng, "Tidak _samchon_ , pembunuh berdarah dingin tidak pernah mengucap salam."

" _Hey_ , kita tidak tahu apakah orang itu benar-benar seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin," Jungkook mengusap kepalanya sambil tertawa, "Jadi kita perlu memastikannya. Kita bisa pergi mengambil kembali kameramu dan meminta maaf seperti tetangga baik hati."

"Dan jika dia benar-benar seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin?"

Dengungan panjang terdengar. Jungkook menempatkan telunjuknya di atas dagu dan menyahut dengan nada humor, "Mungkin kita perlu memanaskannya di dalam _microwave_?"

Sowon mengerang kesal. Ini bukan saatnya bercanda.

"Ayolah, kau tidak lihat lenganku?" Jungkook menekuk siku ketika berbicara, memperlihatkan gumpalan keras di sepanjang lengannya, lalu memberi tepukan-tepukan halus pada _bisep_ nya dan melanjutkan dengan, "Akan kuhabisi dia dengan otot-otot ini jika berani macam-macam," sepintas kemudian Jungkook berdiri seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil Sowon hingga pekik bahagianya terdengar, "Akan ku angkat dia seperti ini, dan kuputar-putar sampai dia menyerah," Sowon memeluk leher pemuda itu sambil memejamkan mata saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan berputar melawan gravitasi.

Gadis kecil itu tertawa dan memekik di saat bersamaan. Memohon dengan nafas putus-putus agar segera diturunkan. Saat itu terjadi, Sowon hanya bisa terduduk lemah akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Lalu kau bisa katakan kepada teman-temanmu bahwa pembunuh berdarah dingin itu tidak pernah ada. Bukankah itu ide bagus?"

Sowon terdiam sejenak, namun sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk menyetujui.

"Bagus. Ayo pergi."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
